The Way You Love Me
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: [UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 UP] I put it as R for later chapters!! Anyway, Matt likes Tai, Tai likes Matt, Sora likes Matt, Matt gets Tai. What happens? Please R&R!
1. Concert Night Tragedy

Disclaimer- I dont own digimon, Or Faith Hills' song, The way you.. kay?? Dun sue me cuz you'll only get 5¢ and a ball of lint..!!  
  
(The setting is in that horrid 02 episode, On Sorato!! This is a Yamachi/Taito!! Remember that!)  
  
(I'm pretty anti-Sora)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The way you love me~~~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Tai! Are you going to Matt's concert tomorrow?" Kari asked curiously from her brothers slightly opened door,  
  
She had been startled when Tai had come home and slammed the door, Tears running down his face. She tried her best to cheer him up, But had not succeeded, He just sat there in a trance like a zombie.  
  
"Tai?" She said waving her arms in front of his face.  
  
Tai's sobs turned more louder and violent, He was shaking all over.  
  
"Tai.." Kari said softly, "Whats wrong 'niisan?"  
  
"H-He.. D-doesn't.. l-like.. m-me.. He loves, S-SORA!!" He half whispered, Half screamed..  
  
Kari quickly embraced her brother in a tight hug, Trying to calm him down,  
  
"Listen Tai, If you want to tell Matt you love him, Go to his concert tomorrow..!" Kari said.  
  
"But Sora will be there" Tai said in a monotone voice, Which sounded spooky to Kari.. Suddenly Kari felt some courage flow into her,  
  
"I dont give a fuck is Sora's there.." She said, "You have your own rights Tai, You have the right to say them.." She said..  
  
Tai had never heard Kari swear, He was afraid if he didn't agree to her, that she might take drastic action, so,  
  
"Fine, I'll go.." He said, "Thanks Kari," He whispered and hugged her,  
  
"Thats what little sisters are here for.." Kari said and smiled when she saw Tai's lopsided grin..  
  
~*~  
  
Matt walked into his apartment, Which he shared with his father, He dropped his guitar case and collapsed onto the sofa and sighed,  
  
"Whats wrong son?" His dad asked him..  
  
"What would you say if your son was gay dad?" Matt asked,  
  
"Well, I, Um... I wouldn't mind.."  
  
Matt sighed and walked towards the kitchen, Taking a cookie from the jar..  
He knew his dad was trying to support him..  
  
"Matt, Are you saying you're 'Gay?'" Mr. Ishida said..  
  
Matt almost choked on his cookie,   
  
'Should I tell him or not?' He thought...  
  
"Matt, If you are, it's alright, I'll understand.."  
  
Matt walked back to the living room and sat down, He remembered the things that happened today and sighed..  
  
"Dad, Sora asked me out, and...."  
  
"And what?"  
  
".....and I don't love her, I love Tai.. For some reason..."  
  
"I understand Matt.."  
  
"But after Sora kissed me, I saw Tai, He looked hurt and he just ran off crying"  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Matt, Will... you, Go out with me?"  
  
Matt hesitated a moment and then faked a smile...  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Sora moved more closer to Matt and then wrapped her arms around his neck, She pulled him closer towards her and their lips met...  
  
After their kiss had ended, Matt looked over to his right, Tai stood there, His eyes filled with tears. He turned around and ran off..  
  
'I've hurt his feelings...' Matt thought...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
Tai groaned and reluctantly rolled over from his sleep..  
  
"Who would call at 5:00 AM in the morning?"  
  
He reached his arm out, eyes still closed and felt around for the phone in his night stand, He knocked off his alarm clock by accident and found the phone..  
  
"Hello.." He said sleepily..  
  
"Um.. Tai, Sorry, Did I wake you?" Came the voice over the phone..  
  
"Matt, Um, Yeah you did wake me up, Whats wrong?"  
  
"Are you coming to my concert tonight, I need to ask every digi-destined so I can book you all front row seats..."  
  
"Yeah, Im going, So is Kari.."  
  
"Okay, Bye"  
  
"See ya.."  
  
Tai hung up the phone and sighed, He rolled over again and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari got up early, before Tai of course, and turned on the radio in their room. Sure Tai had his reflexes and pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
"Turn it off Kari!" Came the muffled voice under the pillow,  
  
Of course, Kari, As all little sisters do, Ignored Tai and turned the radio up louder, Trying to annoy her brother.  
  
"I can't hear you!" She called out giggling when Tai threw his pillow at her..  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Kari giggled and threw the pillow back towards him.  
  
Mrs Kamiya walked into their room to see what was going on, and Kari accidently threw a pillow at her moms face, Mrs Kamiya was startled and then she smiled, Throwing a pillow at Tai's face..  
  
"Alright you two, Clean up!" She said, "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Tai and Kari got dressed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
Tai stared at his tofu pancake and picked at it with his fork, He made a face and pushed it over to the side. He leaned over to Kari, Who was also picking at her food, Then he whispered into her ear,  
  
"I would rather eat Miko's cat food than this!"  
  
The two siblings started giggling, Miko, Kari's cat, Looked up in confusion, She jumped on the table and took a bite out of Tai's pancake. Miko almost suffered a hernia!   
  
They both started laughing again when Miko went spaztic.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt sighed and sat down tiredly after band practice,  
  
"Whats wrong?" Akira asked,  
  
"I want to sing a song, For a special friend of mine!" He said and flicked through his folder full of song sheets and modern day artists music.  
  
"Aha!" He said and pulled out a sheet of paper, "This is what I'll sing!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sora was getting ready for Matt's concert,  
  
"Sora honey, Its Mimi" Mrs. Takenouchi said as Mimi entered the room..  
  
"Hey Mimi" Sora said and looked herself in the mirror, She was wearing a glittery purple tank top, a black mini skirt with black stockings and a fluffy white coat.  
  
"What do you think?" Sora said, posing in front of Mimi,  
  
"I think it's great!! Though you need some make up!" Mimi said in her usual bubbly self.  
  
Mimi took out her bag and took out all the make-up she had, She took out some pink nail-polish, Pink lipstick, Red lipstick, Pink blush, Blue eyeshadow, Silver mascara and some bobby pins.  
  
"Your definitely a red!" She said and applied some red lipstick onto Sora, aswell as pink blush and silver mascara.   
  
"There! You look great!" Mimi said cheerfully, "C'mon! Were gonna be late!" She said and bolted out the door.  
  
Sora walked over to her drawer and took out a hand gun, She placed it inside her coat, It was for anyone who interfered with her and Matts relationship.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai and Kari walked out of their apartment and walked towards where Matt's concert would be held.  
  
"Do you think this will work out Kari?" Tai asked nervously, Tugging on his blue and yellow trenchcoat anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry 'niisan!" Kari re-assured him.  
  
Tai eyed Sora running from the corner of his eye, Her tank top sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
'Matt's never going to like me now' Tai thought and continued walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora and Mimi sat down on their appointed seats. Tai and Kari also entered and sat down on their appointed seats. The rest of the digi-destined were already there.  
  
Davis and TK came running in late, Davis took one glance at Kari and almost fell over. He looked at the name on the seat and sighed,  
  
"I guess TS gets the jackpot!" He said and slumped down.  
  
Matt came out and the whole crowd began to screech and scream,  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this first song, To a special friend of mine" He said and strummed his guitar and the band began to play their intstruments..  
  
  
If I could grant  
You one wish  
I wish you could see  
The way you kiss  
  
Oh, I love watching you  
Baby,  
When you're driving me oh,  
Crazy..  
  
Ooh I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's no-where else   
I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, To feel the way I,  
Feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me..  
  
Oh.. The way you love me...  
  
It's not right,  
It's not fair,  
What you're missing   
Over there..  
  
Someday I'll find a way,  
To show you,  
Just how lucky I am,  
To know you..  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's no-where else   
I'd rather be  
  
Ooh, To feel the way I  
Feel with your arms around me..  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me...  
  
Oh.. The way you love me  
  
Your the million reasons  
Why there's love  
Reflecting in my eyes..  
  
Ooh, I love the way you,  
Love the way you love me  
There's no-where else   
I'd rather be..  
  
Ooh, To feel the way I,  
Feel with your arms around me,  
I only wish that you could see,  
The way you love me..  
  
Tai felt tears well up in his eyes, He watched as Sora ran upstage and kissed him..  
  
Tai got up and ran, He didn't know where, he just did, Kari got up and ran after him.  
  
Matt saw this and pushed Sora away,   
  
"The song was for a special friend, and the friend was Tai!"  
  
Sora looked at Matt in disbelief,  
  
"Wha..?" She said.  
  
"Think of others Sora! Just because I sing a song and say it's for a special friend, Doesn't mean its only you! Look at Tai, Mimi, Kari, Tk, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Joe, Ken and Cody! They're also my special friends! Just because your my girlfriend, doesn't mean your like a teachers pet to me!" Matt said and ran out..  
  
~*~  
  
Tai ran back home and slammed the door to his room, His parents were eating dinner in a restaurant and werent coming home until tomorrow morning. He lay down on his bed sobbing loudly.  
  
Kari came running up to her brothers room and pounded on the door,  
  
"Tai! Let me in!!" She screamed.  
  
"Go away!" Tai said in reply, Kari muttered and went into her parents room, Finding the spare key to Tai's room, She found it and went back and unlocked it. She quietly crept in and saw her brother, sprawled out on his bed asleep from crying so much. She smiled and closed the door again.  
  
~*~  
  
"MATT! Why did you push me away?" Sora asked, furiously,  
  
"Because, Sora, You see, YOU ARENT MY ONLY SPECIAL FRIEND!!" Matt roared,  
  
*SMACK*  
  
A red welt appeared on Matt's cheek, He held his hand up to his stinging cheek,  
  
"What was that for?" He asked,  
  
"That was for screaming at me"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"....And that was for insulting me.." Sora turned her heels and stomped out,  
  
"I wonder how Tai's doing?" He asked himself, concerned to know what happened to his best friend,  
  
Matt not knowing that Sora was outside, Still watching, Left all his stuff there and walked to Tai's place. Sora followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai awoke to his bedroom door opening, Light filled the darkness, Tai blinked and looked at his alarm clock,   
  
"7:30PM Geez," He thought..  
  
"Tai, Matt's here to see you" Kari said as she left the room, Matt emerged forward and sat down beside Tai,  
  
"Hey man, whats up?" Tai asked sadly,  
  
"Tai, I-I-I"  
  
"Your-your-your?"  
  
"Im sorry,"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry, for that incident in the concert hall"  
  
"It's okay man, I bet Sora would've appreciated it" Tai said,  
  
"Tai, I need to tell you something,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that song for a special friend?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"It was for you, and Tai, I love you"  
  
Tai remained silent, He tried to keep in all the happiness inside him but failed, He pulled Matt down and kissed him. Matt was amazed, He summed up in his head 'Tai is the best kisser, BETTER than Sora!' he thought.  
  
"I love you too" Tai said and smiled, He stood up and kissed Matt again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora smirked outside, She was watching the happy couple kissing, She took out her gun and loaded in some bullets, She aimed it at Matt and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt spun around in joy so Tai was facing the balcony, Tai gasped as something sharp entered his abdomen, He looked down and whimpered, Blood was pouring out of his stomach, staining his tracksuit and trackpants, covering his hands in a red substance. He then just fell forward into Matt's arms.  
  
"Tai! Oh my god! WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
  
"G-g-got...sh-sh-shot" He said trying to smile but failed and started shivering, not because it was cold, but because of the immense pain.  
  
Kari ran in, hearing the loud bang, she became worried.  
  
"TAI!" She screamed, as she saw blood pooling out, coming from her brother.  
  
"Kari! Get a cloth and call 911!" Matt ordered.  
  
Kari ran out of the room, following Matt's orders, Trying to save her brother from death.  
  
Matt looked down at Tai, Tears flowing down his cheeks,  
  
"Shhh, My baby, It will be okay" He said clutching Tai's hand.  
  
"M-Matt, If...I....d-don't....m-make....it, T-tell....my...p-parents...and..K-kari, I...l-love..th-th-them" Then he became limp.  
  
Paramedics burst through the door and picked Tai up and placed him on a stretcher, They dashed downstairs and Matt and Kari hopped into the truck as they sped off.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have a male, Aged 14, Shot in the stomach by a revolver" They un-zipped a little bit of Tai's tracksuit, To reveal part of his torso.  
  
Matt and Kari ran into the ER with them, They didn't even push them out since they were so busy, trying to keep Tai away from death.  
  
Kari sobbed loudly, and ran into Matt's arms, Matt too, was crying, Tears of pain, Sorrow and anguish flowed out of his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora walked home solemly, She felt guilty of what she did, She had shot her best friend by accident, The best friend that helped her in soccer, the best friend that used to cheer her up when she was sad, the best friend which made everything fun since they were five-years-old! The best friend she ever had was almost gone.  
  
"And it's all my fault!" She screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
The nurses realized that Matt and Kari were inside the ER.  
  
"Im sorry, but you're not permitted to see this." They were both pushed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope Tai's okay" Kari sobbed, as tears flooded her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai looked up at all the doctors and nurses, rushing around,  
  
"Whats your name honey?" A nurse asked him,  
  
"Taichi"  
  
"Alright, Taichi, Were going to slide this tube down your throat to help you breathe"  
  
Tai nodded. His eyes slid closed, and became still once again.  
  
"Taichi? Taichi honey?" The nurse said as she shook him.  
  
"He's not breathing!"  
  
~*~  
  
Matt took out some loose quaters and placed them inside the slot of the payphone, He dialed Mr. Kamiya's cellphone number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice over the phone.  
  
"Um, Mr. Kamiya?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's me Matt"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Were in the hospital"  
  
"Whats wrong? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Tai"  
  
"What about my son?"  
  
"He got sh-shot!"  
  
"Oh my God, We'll be there right away!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Whats wrong?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her husband.  
  
"Tai, He got shot, Were going to the hospital"  
  
"Oh my gosh! My poor baby!" Mrs. Kamiya sobbed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora walked towards the hospital,  
  
"Im ready to confess NOW!"  
  
She walked in and saw Kari crying in Matt's arms.  
  
'What have I done?' She though, 'Im a monster!'  
  
"Matt" She said, "Im sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what?" Matt asked.  
  
"I-I shot Tai"  
  
"YOU WHAT? SORA HOW COULD YOU!?!?" Matt asked furious,  
  
"YOUR BEST FRIEND IS IN THERE, FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU SORA TAKENOUCHI!!" Matt screamed.  
  
Kari looked up, anger burned in her eyes aswell as hatred, disgust and traitory.  
  
"How could you Sora, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! Why did you shoot my brother, He didn't do ANYTHING to you! After all he did in the Digital World for you, He protected you, against everything! EVERYTHING! He even risked his life to save you, AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY HIM BACK HUH?" Kari shouted and slapped Sora. A red welt appeared on Sora's face. She held her stinging cheek.  
  
The ER doors burst open as Tai was taken to another room to be operated on...  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Please! That was soooo nerve wracking!! Pls R&R and I will get the next chapter up soon! Will Tai survive? I dont know! Its up to you! 


	2. Another Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon, Nuff said.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2 of my story, I hope you enjoy this bit. ^_^! Well, This might be a bit short, But there will be more chapters ahead of this, Its only the beginning! I might surprise you later, So will Tai survive this? FIND OUT!! Um, If you don't read chapter one, This wont make any sense to you. Like why Matt is mad at Sora?  
  
Believe it or not, I just got my first flame!! From MimiGurl!! And I quote her, she said,  
  
U R A SICKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U MADE MATT AND TAI GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me? Sicko? What makes you think that? Infact lots of people around FanFiction.net love Yamachi or Taito!! U might not like it, But we do! Did you even read my summary, BEFORE you read this story?  
  
~*~  
Chapter 2  
~*~  
  
Sora held her hand up to her stinging cheek and rubbed it.  
  
"How dare you Sora." Kari said, still convulsing with anger and hatred, Matt aswell had anger in his eyes.  
  
"G-Get out" Matt said calmly, Yet the anger was making his voice tremble.  
  
"Wh-What?" Sora asked and stood back, Just encase Matt's anger would explode.  
  
"I said, GET OUT! I dont EVER want to see you again Sora Takenouchi, Just get out!!" Matt shouted, Pointing to the emergency room hospital entrance.  
  
Sora took one last glance at Matt and took off, Leaving a trail of tears behind. She ran back home and locker herself up in her room and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt sighed heavily. A doctor approached them both and coughed to make his presence clear.  
  
Kari and Matt jumped.   
  
"I-Is my brother okay?" Kari asked, Sniffling.  
  
"Yes, Taichi is stable for now, We managed to get him to breathe again."  
  
They both sighed, a sigh of releif.  
  
"Can we see him?" Matt asked.  
  
The doctor opened his mouth to say something, But then was interrupted by the Kamiya's bursting through the door.  
  
"Where's my son?" Mrs Kamiya asked, Fresh tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Mom! Dad!!" Kari cried and hugged her mother.  
  
"We came as soon as you called Matt!" Mr Kamiya said as he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for saving our son Matt" Mrs Kamiya said and wiped some tears away from her eyes.  
  
The doctor told them to all sit down,  
  
"I need to tell you about his condition, He's in a stable, Yet critical state, We managed to get him breathing again, The bullet did hit his vital parts, But we managed to hold them together with some mesh."  
  
"He-He wasn't breathing? My son wasn't breathing?" Mrs Kamiya asked.  
  
"He stopped breathing in the middle of the operation"  
  
"Can we see him?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure, Follow me." The doctor said and lead them to the ICU.  
  
The doctor opened a door and the family, and Matt stepped inside the room. The doctor went outside and gently closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs Kamiya came forward and touched her sons cheek,  
  
"Oh my poor baby, What have they done to you." Mrs Kamiya sobbed as she moved locks of Tai's hair away from his face. She picked up his hand gently and kissed it, She placed it down gently and walked over to her husband.  
  
Kari was next,  
  
"Oniisan, You have to pull through, Lots of people need you, I need you, Mom and dad need you, Matt needs you, Heck all the Digi-Destined need you!" Kari said and threw herself on her brother, hugging him tightly. She ran over to her mother and hugged her.  
  
Matt came forward,  
  
"Tai, I need you, You mean the whole world to me, You can't give up on us now, Remember out little adventure in the Digi-World, You never gave up then, Don't give up now." Matt said, "I-I love you Taichi Kamiya." He leaned forward and his lips met Tai's soft one's. He thought a kiss would wake up his love, But he was wrong.  
  
Tai didn't move.  
  
Then, Matt noticed a slight movement in Tai's hand, He smiled a large smile. Tai opened his eyes a crack, Then blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the large beam of light in the room.  
  
"I...L-love....you..t-to...M-Matt.." Tai managed to rasp, Then smile weakly.  
  
Mr and Mrs Kamiya smiled, aswell as Kari, Tai got up weakly in a sitting position as Kari hugged her brother and sobbed.  
  
"T-Tai...I was afraid..W-we were going to l-loose you" Kari said. Tai smiled,  
  
"You'll...n-never loose m-me K-Kari" Tai said.  
  
Matt came forward and hugged Tai, Kari got up and whispered to her parents,  
  
"We'd better leave them alone" Her parents agreed and left, aswell as Kari.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you feel Tai?" Matt asked quietly,  
  
"I've felt better." Tai said and smiled, "Did you really mean in Matt?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you love me?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Of course I do Tai" Matt said.  
  
Tai removed the two tubes running down his nose and tried to breathe on his own.  
  
"On second thoughts" Tai muttered and put it back in his nose.  
  
Matt laughed as Tai made a face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sora! Dinners ready!" Mrs Takenouchi shouted,  
  
"Coming mama" Came the quiet reply.  
  
Sora trudged out of her room and sat quietly at the dinner table.  
  
"Sora honey? Whats the matter?"  
  
I'Should I tell her. Wait, She's my mother, I have to tell her or she'll keep bugging me'/I  
  
"Mama, Remember the gun, That dad used to protect us, Before he left to Kyoto?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Well, I-I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I shot Tai with it."  
  
"What? SORA! I told you not to even touch that gun. You didn't obey what I said Sora Takenouchi. Go to your room!"  
  
Sora ran off crying to her room. Mrs Takenouchi winced as the door slammed shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt watched Tai sleep peacefully.  
  
I'Geez, How can he sleep so peacfully after what happened'/I  
  
"Matt, Matt" A voice popped Matt out of his pondering.  
  
"Huh? Oh Tai, Why aren't you sleeping?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can't sleep, Not with all the noises in this room. The annoying beeping and humming of all these damn machines and all the people chatting outside, And also the damn PA system." Tai whined.  
  
"Geez, You look so cute when your whining." Matt commented.  
  
Tai blushed and Matt laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll find a way to get you back Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida." Sora said and smirked evily.  
  
~*~  
  
1 week later, Kamiya's place:  
  
"It's so good to have you back 'niisan!" Kari squealed, as she jumped on her brother, while he was lying in bed, (A/N:NO! don't think it that way!!)  
  
"Whoa! Easy on the stomach Kari!" Tai complained. Kari frowned. She looked at the alarm clock on Tai's nightstand.  
  
"Nine-Thirty-six PM! Time runs by so quickly!" Kari muttered and realized her brother was asleep. Kari lay down next to her brother and fell asleep beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
"TAI! KARI! WAKE UP!!" Mrs Kamiya shouted from outside their room.  
  
"Me and your father are going to visit your grandmother! We won't be back until late!" She shouted again.  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
"Tai! KARI!" She shouted again then opened their bedroom door. She smiled warmly when she saw them both wrapped up in the same blanket fast asleep.  
  
She walked over and shook Kari awake,  
  
"Mom?" She replied tiredly.  
  
"Me and your father are going to visit your grandmother, We won't be back until late.  
  
Kari nodded and yawned, She got out of bed to close the door for her parents.  
  
"Bye mom, Bye dad!" She said and walked into the kitchen to check the mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, junk, bills, bills, Hey, Wait a second, A letter from Mimi."  
  
She opened it up and read it.  
  
BDear Tai and Kari,  
I am here in Odaiba for a short visit, I'll only be here for 2 weeks so, Im going to gather all the digi-destined up and have a IHUGE/Iparty! I hope you can come. Oh yeah, and here's the address,  
  
78, Sakura Dr, Odaiba (Well duh!)  
Date: 6.7.01  
Time: 6PM  
  
Hope you can make it!  
Love, Your pal, Mimi Tachikawa./B  
  
  
"Thats today!!" Kari whispered excitedly, She ran into Tai's room excitedly and pounced on the bed,  
  
"Tai! TAI!" Kari shouted, Tai stirred and woke up,  
  
"What?" He asked tiredly.  
  
"Mimi!!"  
  
"Yeah? What about Mimi?"  
  
"She's here in Odaiba and she's having a huge party! TONIGHT!!" Kari shouted.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO? So all the digi-destined will be invited!!"   
  
"Alright alright, Were going!" Tai said.  
  
Kari squealed and hugged her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora looked at her pile of mail, She dug through them,  
  
"Junk mail, Bills, Junk mail, Ohh, A letter from Mimi!"  
  
She opened it up and read it,  
  
"A party huh? All the digi-destined? Excellent, Now I can take revenge on those two boys" She snickered.  
  
~*~  
  
It was five-thirty and Kari was giddy with excitement,  
  
"Ohhh, I can't wait Tai!! How does this look?" She asked.  
  
"Thats nice" He said.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Thats nice too!"  
  
"Big help you are oniisan!"  
  
"Come on Kari, Were already going to be late!!" Tai said.  
  
"Okay, okay!!"  
  
They both headed downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt pressed the doorbell on Mimi's front door.  
  
"MATT!!" Mimi squealed in her usual bubbly self.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Matt replied,  
  
"Come in!!"   
  
Matt stepped in, It was warm, "Whoa! This place looks like a mansion!!"  
  
"It is a mansion Matt, It belonged to my grandfather." Mimi replied.  
  
Matt turned around and saw Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Yolei and Cody already enjoying themselves with food.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mimi opened the door.  
  
"Oh hey Sora!!" She squealed. Yet again. The both hugged.  
  
Sora took a quick glance at her ex-boyfriend and laughed,  
  
I'You won't be safe until Tai comes Matt'/I   
  
The doorbell rang again and this time Kari, Tai and Ken stepped in.  
  
Matt walked over to Tai and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey angel" Matt said. Tai smiled.  
  
Sora walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, Do you want some punch?" She asked sweetly.  
  
I'Maybe it was just an accident that she shot Tai, I guess we could trust her'/I  
  
"Sure,"  
  
I'The plan is working'/I  
  
"Alright" Sora walked off happily laughing to herself. She got 2 plastic cups and filled them with punch, Then she took out a bottle from her pocket and poured the liquidy substance into both the cups, She got a spoon and mixed it up.  
  
"Here you go!" She said and handed it to them.  
  
I'Hmm, Once they drink this spiked up punch, They'll be poisoned for sure'/I  
  
Tai took a sip,   
  
"This is great Matt, Why aren't you drinking yours?"  
  
Matt took a little taste,  
  
"Its okay" He said.  
  
Tai drank his whole cup and threw it in the bin.  
  
"Whoa, Matt, There are 2 of you!" Tai slurred, His vision fogged up and his head was replaced with a severe headache.  
  
"M-Matt? I-I'm dizzy....I...need to lie....down" With that, Tai collapsed onto the floor and began convulsing, Matt followed the same suit.  
  
Kari and Tk screamed and ran over to their fallen brothers. Joe ran over,  
  
"Their having seizures! Bad ones! Especially Tai!! Call 911!!"  
  
Mimi ran over to the phone and called 911,  
  
"Hello? 911....?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Two of my friends are having seizures!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tsuzuku..... (TBC)......  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well! Tai DID survive, And well, He might in the next chapter. Anyway, Here's my poll for you people, I need your answers!!  
  
Who should keep having seizures in hospital? Matt or Tai? Depends how much punch they drank. Personally I think Tai, But your the readers and I wanna write so you enjoy it!  
  
Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
